El hada del nombre impronunciable
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Esta historia es en honor a un libro que me cautivo tanto, Fairy Oak, espero que si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, no la pierdan. Esta basado en Tebe, nombre de un hada, quien es hermana menor de Feli y su vida como niñera de una brujita muy especial.
1. El hada del nombre impronunciable

Fairy Oak

Derechos de Elisabetha Gnone

El hada del nombre impronunciable.

Querido Diario, aquí Tebe, por primera y última vez quizás; empiezo a relatar todo lo que recuerdo desde que llegué a este encantador pueblo, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede, pero prometo que hasta el último minuto, seguiré escribiendo, esperando que alguien encuentre esta historia y no se pierda en el olvido, todos los maravillosos momentos y hazañas que pase con mi querida brujita, a la cual cuide hasta el último segundo de mi corta vida, mi querida Shirley.

Escucho ruidos, ¡se aproxima!, Shirley esta atónita, esta demasiado asustada, mi pequeña y joven brujita especial. No entiendo porque alguien se va a ensañar con una niña tan pequeña, mi pequeña solo tiene cuatro años, hace muy pocos años perdió a su madre y aun no se recupera completamente de ello, sigue creyendo que su madre la abandonó. Me gustaría haberle podido contar toda la verdad antes, pero ya es muy tarde, el ya esta muy cerca, si solo mi hermana estuviera aquí.

¡BANG!

No sé que fue ese ruido y no deseo saberlo, me escondí dentro de la ropa de Shirley, ella se abrazó de Mr. Berry y de Barolo, me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda, pero si algo me caracterizaba de entre todas las hadas, es que siempre había sido la más miedica de todas. Ojala hubiera sido más como mi hermana Feli, ella no hubiera dudado en defender a su bruja, aunque hubiera tenido que combatir mano a mano con el enemigo mismo. Pero yo no soy así, soyunahadamiedica, soyunahadamiedica.

¡BANG!

¡Otra vez!, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me abracé de la ropa de Shirley, juraría que ella apretó aun más fuerte a Barolo, ya que el perro se quejó del abrazó, pero no se aparto de ella ni un segundo. El siempre ha sido así, un noble y fiel compañero, amigo incondicional y hasta compinche de las travesuras de mi pequeña Shirley. Pero últimamente la edad esta haciendo achaques en el pobre Barolo, quien aunque no es tan viejo, ya no le puede seguir el ritmo a mi pequeña brujita, vamos, ni yo puedo hacerlo y no llego ni a los mil años.

¡BANG!

Otro ruido y me vuelvo a esconder, siento que mi pequeña Shirley quiere llorar. Hay un límite para lo que un hada, aun un hada miedica como yo puede soportar y ver a mi niña llorar, ¡A MI PRECIADA NIÑA LLORAR!, es una de las que no puedo soportar. Armada de valor y para proteger a mi pequeña, yo creo que más por lo segundo, me liberé del ropaje de Shirley y a toda velocidad salí volando. Shirley no dejaba de llamarme mientras lloraba, pero no podía evitarlo, era para protegerla.

¡PARA PROTEGERLA DEBO ABANDONARLA! Por fin lo entendí, llore a mares cuando me separe de mi pequeña brujita, ¡adiós Shirley!, dije entre lágrimas, mientras escribía las últimas palabras en este libro, el cual soltaré entre el pequeño cofre detrás de la ventana, junto a las pinturas del pueblo y debajo de las lámparas de forma graciosa, espero que siga ahí y que alguien pueda encontrarlo entre tanto trasto viejo. ¡Es que en esa casa jamás botan nada! Curioso, rumbo a la batalla más grande de mi vida y aun río, supongo que siempre es bueno afrontar todo con alegría, así que en lugar de relatarles mi terrible batalla, mejor me despido con un pensamiento:

"Adiós mi querida Shirley, mi pequeña brujita especial, si encuentras este diario algún día, recuerda, ¡Te dije que limpiaras tu habitación!, por favor, sigue practicando tus bellas operas que te salen tan bien, cuídate y no me fui porque quisiera. Lo hice, porque no tenía otra salida, te amo mucho mi pequeña brujita especial, adiós. Tebe"

Firmo mi diario, lo selló con un beso mágico y procedo a esconderlo, al que lo encuentre, por favor, contad la historia que leyeron aquí. Mi pequeña Shirley no merece ser olvidada jamás, si la encontráis aun con vida, cuidad de ella como a vuestra hija, adios, Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría o solo Tebe.


	2. El Día Más Largo de un Hada

**El Día Más Largo de un Hada.**

Recuerdo bien aquel día, como si hubiera sido ayer, bueno, de ayer no me acuerdo bien, pero si recuerdo el domingo, lo recuerdo muy bien, ¡porque mi querida niña cocino ella sola!, bueno, tía Malva la vigilaba de reojo, mientras cosía sentada en su mecedora, como de costumbre. Shirley hizo tortillas de hierbas y créanme, estaban deliciosas, para ser su primer intento, fue muy buena, Mr. Berry y Barolo estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. No le pedí repetir a miedo de acabármelas todas yo sola, pero ya verán, la próxima semana prepararemos Suflé de Acederas y entonces, lameré todas las cacerolas.

Nuevamente lo hice, perdón, me salí del tema, prometo no volver a hacerlo, ahora si viene la historia buena, de mi primer día en aquel lindo pueblito y como conocí a todos, en especial a mi brujita especial.

Recuerdo que era un día soleado, el viento soplaba refrescando el cálido día, aunque soleado, no era un clima abrasador, de hecho hacia un día muy placentero, de esos que te gustaría no permanecer en casa, salir a salpicar al río, a correr por el prado, a revolcarte en la hierba fresca, un día, donde jugar era la única opción, para todo, mas no para mí.

Soy Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría, o solo Tebe para abreviar, un hada mágica y hermana menor de Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré o simplemente Felí, una gran hada niñera, dueña de un poder y una determinación, que algún día me gustaría llegar a alcanzar. Felí posee una de las misiones más importantes de todas, cuidar de dos jóvenes brujitas gemelas, hasta ahí no parece una gran misión, ¿cierto?, pero no se equivoquen, mi hermana debe cuidar de las mismas representaciones vivas de la luz y la oscuridad, tal vez no lo entiendan ahora, pero, si siguen leyendo mi diario, quizás lo harán... o quizás no, depende de cómo este de humor y les cuente de la vida de mi hermana.

No lo puedo negar, amo a Felí y deseo ser como ella, de hecho es ya casi una leyenda, es el hada de Lala Tomelilla, una de las brujas más famosas de todo Fairy Oak, he escuchado un sinfín de leyenda de ella. A veces me pregunto si serán ciertas, es muy intrigante esa gran bruja, lo digo en el buen sentido, siendo alguien que ha pasado todo lo que he escuchado que ella vivió, pues, de ser ella, esperaría un poco de reconocimiento de todos los demás.

Pero no, según me contó Felí en su última carta, su joven maestra es una bruja muy amable, que prefiere ayudar a todos sin esperar recompensa a cambio. No me puedo imaginar a alguien así, supongo que será, porque yo misma no soy así. Si hago algo bien, espero recibir milyunfelicitaciones, que todos me reconozcan. ¡Válgame! Ahora que releo lo que escribí, por fin entiendo porque hasta ahora no me habían dado una misión y luego de más de setecientos años, aun permanecía como aprendiz.

Si las hadas representan todo lo bueno de la magia, los más puros y nobles sentimientos, seres sin malicia y sin defectos... entonces yo soy alguna clase de bicho con alas. Soy miedica como ya sabrán, orgullosa y hasta cierto punto, hasta cierto punto... ah si, despistada, siempre me suelo salir del tema de las conversaciones o entenderlas mal, es un "don" que poseo, ¿creo?, también esta mi mala suerte o medio suerte, sigan leyendo.

Pero basta de hablaros de mí, que para eso no hice este diario, sino para hablar de mi aventura en Fairy Oak, digo, para hablarles a todos de mi niña preciada, mi pequeña Shirley, la princesita más encantadora que he conocido y aun sin corona, tiara o cetro, ya es muy capaz de ordenar, sobre todo a mí; irónicamente, escogí mi nombre así de largo para que no hubiera nadie capaz de pronunciarlo bien, es que detesto que me ordenen, pero supongo que no escogí tan bien, ya que una pequeña de cuatro años es capaz de llamarme por este sin ninguna equivocación; eso es lo que hace especial a mi Shirley, mi primera y tal vez única brujita a la que cuidaré, mi pequeña especial a quien siempre recordaré.

Todo empezó un caluroso y soleado día de verano, el viento soplaba refrescando el ambiente, aunque soleado... esperen, eso ya lo había escrito antes. Valla, lo hago de nuevo, de verdad que escribir una de estas cosas es muy difícil, no se como Felí puede hacerlo tan bien, recién va el primer capítulo y no se como empezar.

¡Lo tengo! Supongo que el secreto radica en no escribir a la fuerza, solo dejaré que mi corazón hablé y... ojala diga algo bueno, porque lo que es yo, tengo todo guardado en mi pequeña cabecita, pero dudo de cómo plasmarlo, si sigo así, lo primero que harán con este diario, será guardarlo hasta que el clima enfrié y una vez empiece a caer la nieve, todo se sentarán rodeando la fogata con mi diario en la mano, dispuestos a calentarse pero no leyéndolo, sino por lanzarlo al fuego en épocas de invierno. Aunque no ha de ser buena leña, no son muchas páginas, a lo mejor si lo escribo en hojas de arce para que huela bien cuando lo queman.

¡Basta de perder el tiempo!, a escribir lo que verdaderamente debo escribir, concéntrate hada miedica, todo esto lo haces es solo por Shirley, por mi pequeña Shirley. Es que aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez, aunque de hecho, no fue a ella a la que vi la primera vez, de hecho vi a su tía, a su madre llevándola aun en el vientre y a su padre, muy preocupado y al mismo tiempo, entusiasmado. ¡Ah si!, Mr. Berry y Barolo también estaban, aunque Barolo era más joven, sobre Mr. Berry que les puedo decir, pues que es un lindo aunque extraño ratoncito con un feo hábito de andarle enseñando la lengua a todo el mundo. La primera vez que le vi esa lengua de color azul si me extrañe, pero luego descubrí que a la mamá de mi Shirley le encantaban ciertos dulces que provocaban el mismo efecto, los cuales compartía con Mr. Berry y Barolo.

A veces me preguntaba, que hubiera sido de mí, si mi misión no hubiera sido ir a cuidar de Shirley Poppy, supongo que no hubiera sido tan divertida, tan emocionante, tan, tan, tan, mágicosensacionalyespectacular. Mi vida hubiera sido aburrida, un hada común y corriente, haciendo lo mismo que hacía, hasta antes de recibir aquella importante llamada de atención.

¡Sí!, ya les mencione, no soy ninguna santa, de hecho mi madre luego de tenerme en muchas ocasiones comentó, que de no ser porque yo salí con tantos defectos, mi hermana no hubiera sido tan perfecta. Asumiendo que yo hubiera absorbido todo los defectos de mi hermana Felí, ¿entonces ella sería completamente perfecta? y ¿si lo fuera?, ¿entonces yo qué sería? Mamá nunca contestó esa pregunta o de hecho si lo hizo, aunque siempre con evasiones: "Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré es Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré, tú eres tú y punto final", "Eres el error más hermoso que pudo haber venido a este mundo, ahora calla y duérmete" y cosas por el estilo.

Mi vida como hada fue dura, como hada aprendiz hasta los casi seiscientos años... esta bien, eran setecientos años como aprendiz, ¡que!, acaso una no se puede quitar unos cien añitos. Pero mis problemas no acaban ahí, era solo la punta del ahisjer... del aceger, del aishver... del mentado coso ese de hielo flotaenelaguahundebarco; juró que un día he de lograr quitarle una de sus plumas a ese búho, solo entonces podré escribir sin preocuparme de tanto "herror" gramatical, eso aliviaría en algo mi desdicha. Como la "peor" hada en mi familia, era la oveja negra de mi familia, bueno, quizás la oveja no, chiva tal vez y de las locas.

Mi hermana se graduó con honores y fue incluso escogida para servir a su majestad, la reina de las hadas, pero por una petición muy importante, de una bruja muy famosa, se le dio el honor de servir, a quien ahora sirve. Suerte la de ella, siempre esta en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado, todo resulta perfecto para ella, por el contrario, para mi, todo es al revés, yo siempre llegó al lugar adecuado... pero como diez minutos después del momento adecuado, como las vez que mi hermana y sus amigas alcanzaron entradas para escuchar el concierto de esos lindos sapitos de campo, yo alcancé únicamente asientos junto a mamá y a papá para escuchar los viejos relatos de papá.

Suerte la mía, pero todo cambio, cuando fui sabiamente seleccionada para ser la hada niñera de mi pequeña Shirley. De hecho no tuvo que ver nada el hecho de que casi ahogara a toda mi tropa de hadas, juraría que encontré una sirena nadando, pero nadie me creyó; tampoco tuvo que ver el hecho de que casi destruyera toda la escuela de hadas o que pusiera en peligro a la Asamblea Mágica, yo cómo iba a saber que los dragones eran inmunes a la magia, de habérmelo dicho antes, quizás se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas. Pero bueno, como les decía, nada de eso influyo en la decisión del Gran Consejo, reconocieron mis grandes logros y por ello me enviaron a donde debía ir. Fue tanta mi alegría por dejar el reino de las hadas, que casi no pegué un ojo esa noche, ahora que lo pienso, todo el reino estaba también muy contento por mi gran misión, una vez que el Gran Consejo anunció que me iría, todos explotaron de alegría.

Por fin mi misión había sido asignada, le demostraría a todos, porque había sido elegida por el Gran Consejo, yo soy Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría y les demostrare a todos, porque fui elegida sobre las demás hadas. ¡MOMENTO!, ahora que lo analizo con más calma... ¡no habían más hadas compitiendo contra mí! Como sea, suerte o no, mientras estuve en la casa de mi pequeña Shirley, fui muy feliz.

﻿


	3. Primer Día y llegando Tarde

**Primer Día y llegando Tarde.**

Salí rauda y presurosa para llegar a donde debía, mi misión cumplirla a toda costa urgía y con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, armada de amor y de mucha valentía, es que escribí con cariño, esta poseía...

Las doce en punto anunciaron el reloj

A toda prisa volé de mi casa

Iba tarde, que impresión les daría

De seguro molestos y fatigados estaban

Por favor, que esta hada no lo arruine otra vez

Volé y volé sin rumbo fijo

Era mi primer día de aventura

El miedo y la emoción me invadían

Y mi última oportunidad de redención.

Quizás esta sería

Como los rayos del sol,

Atravesando las perezosas nubes

Crucé veloz todo el firmamento

Llegué en segundos a mi destino

Mas descubrí que otro error cometí

Si lo sé, rimando soy fatal, soy igual que una merluza tratando de aprender a patinar sobre hielo, pero que se le va a hacer, si Felí pudo, al menos debía intentarlo yo también. Pero si hay algo que me salga mejor que a cualquier otra hada, esa es... esa es... ahora que lo pienso, no creo que sea buena para nada.

Docesutilessoplosdeviento es muy inteligente; mi hermana Felí es valiente como ninguna; Velolaflorqueflorecerá tiene los sentidos más desarrollados de cualquier hada, a veces juraría que ella puede predecir lo que va a suceder con solo escuchar el viento, pero son suposiciones mías; Paratitraigocuatropétalosenelcorazón es bastante abierta y muy intuitiva, es muy sensata y le encanta molestar a Pic, Enlospulgarespicorsiento es mi mejor amiga, desde la academia, le cuesta mucho volar, pero me parece genial que no lo haga, me gusta caminar con ella cada vez que puedo; Meacordarédetiacuerdatedemí es, bueno, no trato mucho con ella, no me gusta su forma de ver las cosas, siempre mirando el lado malo, a diferencia de Talosén.

Desde que las conocí, he podido afrontar mis propios problemas, pues como hada también los tengo, no crean que solo nos dedicamos a vernos lindas todo el día, un hada también sufre, llora, se desespera y aquel primer día, padecí todo eso junto y quizás mucho más. Como les mencione, salí tarde, debía reportarme a la casa a la que me habían enviado a la siete en punto y yo llegué a las dos... pero del día siguiente. Sí, larga historia, pero les resumo que si hay algo para lo que soy buena, es para perderme y valla que nuestro querido Fairy Oak esta "muy bien" indicado en los mapas locales.

Salí a toda prisa de mi casa dirigiéndome al pueblo al que debía ir, volé sin rumbo fijo, azotaba de paso una tormenta, en realidad solo llovía, pero juro que el viento estaba contra mí; sin una guía fiel en el cielo, ya que la Luna me había abandonado hace horas, que puedo hacer si la Luna no quiso trasnochas esa noche, suerte la mía. Como sea, llegué cansada, mojada, asustada, hambrienta y preocupada, pensé que me reportarían en el acto al Consejo y me regresarían al reino, pero no fue así.

Cuando llegué a Fairy Oak, mi destino por fin, descubrí una terrible verdad, ¡YO DEBÍA IR A FRENTEBOSQUE, NO A FAIRY OAK!, suerte la mía, no había a quien pedirle información. Excepto a unos gatos que se paseaban por la plaza, pero desde que era muy mala entendiendo el idioma gatuno, soy mejor charlando con los perros, palabra. Tuve que dejar que mi "buena" suerte me guiara, cerré los ojos, di tres vueltas completas y dos media vueltas en dirección contraría y salí volando en línea recta.

¡PAM!

Me estrelle con un enorme olmo que al parecer estaba dormitando, perdón, era un roble, es que para mi todos los árboles son iguales, aunque este, si que era especial, no por el hecho de ser el único que hablaba, ya había conocido otros árboles parlantes, pero esta había sido el único amable conmigo. Mi golpe lo despertó de improviso, muy cortésmente me saludo y me preguntó a donde iba, su voz era muy lenta y grave, pero era muy gentil, amablemente me dio las indicaciones por donde ir para llegar a Frentebosque, le agradecí dándole un beso en una de sus ramas y me fui muy feliz, por fin había encontrado mi destino.

Volaba a toda velocidad, esquivando lo que estuviera en mi camino, ramas, insectos, incluso las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun estaban cayendo, cada vez menos, pero aun seguían intentando mojarme, supongo que volé tan rápido, que cuando llegué a la pequeña granja, estaba toda seca, por desgracia, mi cabello que también había estado húmedo, pues, con el calor y la fricción, me había quedado todo enmarañado, como nido de cuervo ojón. Me pare frente a la puerta, iba a golpear el picaporte metálico, pero antes de hacerlo, me fije horrorizada como estaba luciendo, metí mis dedos entre mi cabello intentando peinarme, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

Fue el espectáculo más bello que había visto, frente a mi había una hermosa mujer, vestida con ropas de gala, juraría que era una reina, de no ser porque no poseía corona, su largo y sedoso cabello rojo como las rosas, se mecía en el viento cuando ella danzaba. Me hizo una reverencia y me invitó a entrar, por fin divise mejor su ropa, era algo extraña, aunque hermosa, una larga túnica de seda amarrada en la cintura por un lazo, aunque el lazo estaba flojo, me extraño al comienzo que no llevará su vestuario ceñido, pero luego me di cuenta el por qué. ¡Estaba embarazada!

Danzó y danzó, unos minutos más, antes de voltearse y con una sonrisa de su preciosa cara pecosa, me hablo tiernamente: "Soy Madame la Mariposa, quién sois hadita", yo sonreí y haciendo un ademán idéntico, me incline en el aire y le dije mi nombre, el hombre que se encontraba hasta atrás del cuarto alumbrándola con los reflectores, se sobresalto al escuchar mi complicado nombre, también la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la mecedora cosiendo un vestido. Pero ella no, solo sonrió y sin cometer el mínimo error me habló: "Mucho gusto querida y simpática hadita, eres demasiado bonita como para estar aquí entre nosotros, mi querida Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría, preferirías que te llamará Tebe, no creo que nadie más aquí te pueda llamar así", sonrió, yo estaba fascinada, jamás nadie me había dicho un cumplido o mucho menos llamado por mi nombre completo, ni siquiera mi propia madre, a decir verdad, la primera vez que escogí mi nombre, casi se me olvida, de no ser porque Felí me lo anotó en una hoja, ni yo misma supiera ahora pronunciarlo; así que solo respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Madame la Mariposa", como pidió siempre ser llamada, prosiguió bailando y danzando, yo estaba fascinada viéndola, de improvisto, cuando estaba en la mejor parte, saltando y saltando en puntitas, se detuvo de golpe. Yo me asusté, ¡SE ADELANTÓ EL PARTO!, pensé, en buena hora que solo me lo dije a mi misma, ya que la Madame, solo se había detenido para darle más emoción al baile, reinició aun más entusiasmada que antes y entre vuelta y vuelta, me extendió la mano y me invitó a bailar con ella y yo acepte, porque no, soy buena bailando (es que en mis años mozos deseaba ser hada de fuego, larga historia, más adelante se las contaré), ella insistió en que la siguiera y a esos hermosos ojos de regaliz no me les iba a negar, extendió su mano en el aire y yo me sujete a su dedo, le seguí el compás en pleno vuelo, era realmente fácil. Bailamos por horas, tanto que, cuando acabamos, el sol ya había salido de nuevo

Por fin se sentó a descansar, el hombre del fondo apagó el reflector y abrió las cortinas, la mujer guardó sus costuras y salió rumbo a otra habitación, quizás iba a descansar pensé, luego me enteré de que a donde iba es a coser, me pareció extraño que cosiera siempre a puerta cerrada, pero no le di mucha importancia, ¡qué equivocada estaba!, si hubiera preguntando antes a tía Malva que cosía con tanto ahínco, quizás muchas desgracias se hubieran prevenido.

Cuando aquel hombre abrió la última cortina, el cuarto entero se lleno de luz, el espectáculo que vi era maravilloso, increíble, espectacular, más que todo eso junto, era súperincreíblementefantástico. La casa misma era un museo viviente, lo juró, a veces si parecían que las cosas se movían, pero igual que con la sirena, nadie me creerá. Todo era bellísimo, las lámparas extrañas, el cofre de tesoros, las gemas brillantes, las pinturas curiosas, todo, es más, el lugar estaba tan lleno de cosas, que casi no había lugar por donde moverse. Momento, fue entonces que me di cuenta, si no había casi lugar en esta casa, donde dormían y ¿dónde dormiría mi niña?, se lo iba a preguntar a Madame la Mariposa, cuando mi mente se distrajo de nuevo, es que cada objeto atraía mi atención más y más, era imposible resistirse.

Había de todo en aquella habitación, era como un museo a las cosas extrañas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención de entre todos los objetos de formas curiosas, fue un pequeño librito como de mi tamaño, forrado en cuero y en cuyo interior habían cosidas varias hojas de pino. Me enamoré de él desde que lo vi, no sé, jamás había tenido un cuaderno como ese, de hecho, ni siquiera imagine que existiera, lo sé, era tan simple, pero para mí, era hermoso. Entonces con una sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me dijo: "Me alegro que te gustará, lo hice para ti, no sabía si te agradaría, tómalo", me lo dio y me sonrió, sus pecas eran preciosas, su rostro estaba lleno de ellas, ojala que la pequeña que me tocará cuidar, sea la mitad de linda que ella, entonces me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y sin dudar lo hice, ahora sé, que primero debí pensarlo.


	4. Mi charla con la Madame

**Mi charla con la Madame.**

Fuimos hasta otra habitación, no sé como pasamos entre tanto aparato, pero lo cierto, es que lo hicimos, lo peor fue subir esas escaleras, juraría que Madame casi se cae dos veces ¡Estaban muy empinada!. Era un genial huequito en la pared, aunque tenía también muchos objetos curiosos, la mayoría libros y frascos de vidrio. Me indicó entonces, que esta sería la habitación de la pequeña a la que cuidaría, yo sonreí, me parecía una habitación encantadora, ¿aunque en la buhardilla? pensé con curiosidad. Pero... una nueva duda surgió en mi mente, ¿cómo dormiría entre tantas cosas?, creo que lo mejor es que jamás hubiera preguntado, pero lo hice.

—Di-discúlpeme Lady la Mariposa, ¿hay demasiadas cosas aquí, cómo dormirá su hija? —ella sonrió, estaba esperando a que preguntará eso, mala idea.

—Me alegra ver que seas tan intuitiva mi pequeña Tebe —Madame la Mariposa caminó hasta el extremo de la pared y entre medio de tantas baratijas y objetos raros, sacó... —Por eso preparé esto, una para ti y otra para mí... Por cierto, es Madame no Lady —

Eran dos escobas, efectivamente como lo mencionó, una era para el tamaño de un sinmagia ordinario, la otra muy pequeña, estaba hecha para mí... ¡PARA MÍ! ¿Es qué acaso me iban a hacer trabajar? No me atreví a preguntar, ya que había visto la cantidad de trabajo acumulado y el poco personal que había en la granja, todos debían ayudar y eso me incluía. Suspiré y me dediqué a limpiar lo poco que pude, más tarde llegó el hombre de las luces, luego me enteré de que era el esposo de Madame la Mariposa y padre de la futura niña a la que cuidaría, en pocas horas tuvimos la buhardilla... es decir, el cuarto limpio, quedé muerta de cansancio.

—Te preparé unas galletitas, espero te gusten —la señora me dio unas preciosas galletas hechas con pétalos de rosas, ¡estaban deliciosas!—. Ahora será mejor que discutamos tus honorarios.

La miré atentamente mientras seguía comiendo mi galleta, ella sonrió, me encantaba su sonrisa, era muy atenta y amena, además, cada vez que sonreía, no sé, sentía como si me diera parte de su alegría (ella le hacía mejor honor a mi nombre, que yo misma). El señor Poppy salió de la habitación, dejándonos solas.

—Tu sueldo serán... que te parece diez pétalos de rosa, más dos galletas de rosa los fines de semana —genial, jamás había recibido un sueldo tan grande y diez pétalos de rosa al mes, era un sueldo increíble, además claro, estaban estas deliciosa galletas—. Entonces querían en cuarenta pétalos y ocho galletas al mes, ¿te parece?

Casi me muero de la impresión al escuchar esto, ¡CUARENTA PÉTALOS DE ROSA AL MES!, yo creía que habían sido únicamente diez pétalos por mes y no por semana. Nadie había tenido un sueldo tan alto jamás, bueno, a excepción de mí madre en una ocasión, pero eso fue hace mucho. Sin dudarlo asentí emocionada cerrando el trato, pobre hada ilusa, debía haber leído las letras pequeñas del contrato antes de firmar.

—Perfecto, ahora mi querida Tebe, debemos aclarar unas cuantas cláusulas en tu contrato. Mi pequeña haditallegatardelprimerdía. —ella sonrió y yo no pude aguantar el ruborizarme, deseaba que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

—Perdón —dije en una voz casi inaudible—. Era mi primera vez fuera y no conocía bien el pueblo y entonces yo volaba y volaba y me perdí estaba desesperada y muy asustada luego aparecieron unos gatos pero un gran roble me salvo —terminé de hablar casi sin aire, jamás había hablado tanto de corrido, Madame solo sonrió, su sonrisa me tranquilizo, creí que me iba a regañar.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así —trató de tranquilizarme aun más, pero con el solo hecho de verla sonreír, ya lo había hecho—. Solo lo decía para tratar de romper un poco el hielo, es que lo que sigue, es algo delicado. Ahora si vamos a lo que verdaderamente importa...

Me gustaría escribir lo que ella y yo discutimos en ese momento, pero a riesgo de que este diario sea encontrado por mí querida Shirley antes de la mayoría de edad, lo dejaré sellado con un beso. Perdóname Shirley, pero no deberías saber lo que hable con tú madre, no hasta que estés en la edad de entenderlo, solo entonces, regresa a leer este diario y mi sello mágico ya se habrá roto, entonces entenderás todo, mi pequeña especial.


	5. Primer Día de Trabajo

**Primer Día de Trabajo**

De hecho, desde que llegué había estado trabajando, todos lo hacíamos en la pequeña granja, el trabajo era mucho y había poca ayuda, de hecho todos trabajábamos, menos la tía Malva, quien seguía cosiendo y cosiendo en su estudio, no por perezosa, sino porque tenía una misión más importante. El señor Poppy improvisaba un lugar donde durmiera la pequeña que llegaría al mundo, dentro de una semana, aun luego de atender la granja, seguía trabajando dentro de la casa. Madame por su cuenta, aunque debía permanecer descansando, no dejaba de ayudar, limpiando y limpiando lo que podía, yo también le ayudaba, después de lo que me había comentado el día de ayer, no podía dejarla sola. De vez en cuando cruzábamos pequeñas palabras sobre nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la granja, mi pequeña Tebe? —dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba unos libros, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Es muy linda, aunque esta llena de muchas cosas —ella asintió muy feliz.

—Son regalos de mis numerosos fans —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Fans!?, eso es... ¿cómo admiradores? —asintió muy feliz, a continuación dejó de limpiar y de inmediato, tomó unas cajas y unos libros e improvisó con ellos una mesa y sillas, se sentó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, para mi armo una pequeña sillita hecha con una concha marina y una mesita de un curioso libro de poseía.

—¿Te gustaría escuchar alguna de mis aventuras? —preguntó con una expresión de alegría única, yo asentí emocionada. En casa no había hecho más que oír las largas y aburrida charlas de mi padre, ahora podría escuchar algo interesante.

—¿Sino es molestia, por qué el nombre de Madame la Mariposa? —pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente se me salió.

—Interesante pregunta, mi estimada Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría, responderé tu pregunta, si antes respondes la mía —quedé perpleja, ¿a qué horas me hizo una pregunta? y... ¿cómo es que podía pronunciar mi nombre con tanta facilidad?

—Bu-bueno, pero ¿cuál es la pregunta? —ella pareció molestarse por mi pregunta, lo sé, porque su mirada siempre alegre cambió a una más sería y su sonrisa casi imborrable desapareció por unos segundos. Me asusté mucho, pero de pronto, estalló en risas, confundiéndome aun más.

—Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría o Tebe, como prefieras. Me podrías contar la historia de cómo escogiste tú peculiar nombre —yo asentí emocionada, nadie me lo había preguntado antes. Simplemente se había burlado de mí, aduciendo que era un nombre muy largo y rebuscado.

—Cuando llegué a la edad en que debía ingresar en la academia de hadas, debía escoger dos cosas, mi nombre y mi tipo. Como hija de una larga dinastía de hadas de la luz, debía seguir los pasos de mi abuela, mi madre y mi hermana, pero hice lo contrarió, en lugar de escoger ser una hada de luz, pedí que me entrenaran como una de fuego —al escuchar esto, Madame pareció sorprenderse.

—Pero... ¿acaso no nacen con el tipo de hada que van a ser? —yo asentí—. ¿Entonces? Me lo podrías explicar, estoy algo confundida.

—Es complicadito, todas las hadas sabían eso, menos yo. Me crié entusiasmada pensando desde pequeña, que cuando creciera sería un hada de fuego —deje salir un largo suspiro, Madame se dio cuenta de ello—. Pero no sucedió.

—¿Y por qué querías ser un hada de fuego? Eres muy linda como hada de luz, además he sabido que las hadas de fuego, no pueden vivir donde viven las demás hada. Pero debo reconocerlo, bailas muy bien —tenía razón en ello. Un hada de fuego solo puede vivir en un lugar, un volcán activo y más que nada las Limníades y las Salamadras, son enemigas de las hada del agua, por lo que mi amistad con Pic, hubiera estado prohibida.

—Mi mejor amiga Pic, solía ir a casa a visitarme. Me comentaba todo lo que hacia en la Academia ella y mi hermana, ambas eran compañeras... —Madame me interrumpió de improviso, me pareció raro de ella actuar así, pero tenía sus motivos.

—¿Pic? —preguntó muy intrigada, yo asentí—. Hablas de Enlospulgarespicorsiento a la que llaman Pic —volví a asentir—. No sabía que ya se conocían, espera, mencionaste una hermana. ¿Acaso Unpocodemialegríabrindartequisiera tuvo más hijas que tú? —casi caigo de mi silla de concha asustada, ¿cómo era que conocía el nombre de mi madre?

—¿Co-co-conoce a mi madre? —pregunté sorprendida, ya más repuesta de mi caída.

—¿Acaso no te lo mencionó nunca Mía? —yo negué con la cabeza—. Pues será una linda sorpresa para ti. Mía o Unpocodemialegríabrindartequisiera, tú madre, fue hace muchos años mi hada niñera —abrí la boca a más no poder, la impresión fue enorme—. Pero cuando crecí y mi madre se fue —Madame pareció evitar ese tema, yo no la forcé a hablar de algo que no deseara—. Ella también se fue, a atender a su familia, me comentó antes de dejarme que se había enamorado de un lindo duendecillo de campo. ¿Es verdad eso? —yo asentí.

No se los había mencionado antes, si, tengo un padre pero no es un hada, de hecho, todas las hadas del reino son femeninas, el como nacen nuevas hadas es una historia curiosa, digamos que todo se resume a una palabra, Amor. Mi padre no es un hada, como les mencioné, es un duende, una raza que durante un buen tiempo, fue enemiga de las hadas. Un matrimonio curioso, pero una historia interesante de contar, quizás para otra ocasión, por ahora debía develar mi propio misterio, aunque la Madame me revelaba pistas a cuenta gotas y como sabrán, no soy un hada muy paciente.

—Así que las historias de Mía no eran broma —comenzó a reír la Madame, yo estaba algo desesperada por saber todo lo que pudiera—. Supe de ti, mi pequeña Tebe por las constantes cartas que tú madre siempre me enviaba. Aunque dejamos de vernos, nuestra conexión jamás se rompió, aun guardó todas sus cartas. Aunque es muy raro que jamás haya mencionado que tuvo otra hija.

—Tendrá sus razones —mencioné evitando que alargará más el tema—. Mi hermana es un hada muy valiente y buena, vive en Fairy Oak.

—Fairy Oak, Fairy Oak, Fairy Oak... —pareció meditar un largo rato, cuando de pronto, sin previó aviso, interrumpió asustándome—. ¡LO TENGO! Ya sé quien es tu hermana, es el hada nueva, la recién llegada. Como no lo imaginé, si era tan obvio, Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré, es Felí el hada de la señorita Lala Tomelilla —aplaudí emocionada, si debía reconocerle algo, es que aunque mi Madame se vistiera raro y actuare siempre feliz, es que era muy buena analizando y resolviendo misterios.

—¡SÍ, ELLA ES MI HERMANA! —respondí entusiasmada—. ¿Cómo lo descubrió?, Felí llegó a Fairy Oak hace meses.

—Ha sido noticia en todo Fairy Oak, desde que ella llegó. Además no ha llegado aun ningún hada luego de ella —era verdad aquello, luego de la llegada de Pic, Devién y Lolaflor, la última hada enviada a Fairy Oak había sido mi hermana, Talosén ya había llegado antes y Tedemí, pues su bruja no vive en el pueblo.

—Es verdad —respondí maravillada, para este momento, ya me había olvidado que le iba a preguntar y Madame se había dado cuenta.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si dejamos el resto de la plática para otro día? —soltó un largo bostezo—. Necesito descansar un rato. Si deseas, puedes ir al pueblo a pasear un poco, no creo necesitarte hasta la tarde.

Asentí emocionada, era la primera vez que podría ver a mi hermana mayor y restregarle en la cara, el hecho de que yo también hubiera obtenido un trabajo y con mejor paga. Es decir, demostrare que también podía hacer el trabajo de un hada niñera. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Madame y salí volando muy alegre, jamás creí que ese beso también hubiera sido la despedida para mi querida Madame.


	6. Un Paseo por Fairy Oak

**Un Paseo por Fairy Oak.**

Volé muy rápido, tanto como me lo permitieron mis pequeñas alas, en poco tiempo llegué a Fairy Oak. En parte porque ya conocía el camino y porque la luz del sol me ayudaba mucho. El pueblo era único, parecía una pintura viviente, la gente era muy amena y amigables unos con otros, todos se ayudaban y se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, además de un delicioso olor a pan dulce.

—¡PAN! —pensé luego de limpiarme la boca, era una de las delicias de los Sinmagia que más adoraba, el pan recién hecho y calentito—. ¡Pan!

Sin pensarlo, me dejé guiar por mi nariz y aterricé en una bella tienda llamada Tienda de las Exquisiteces. Me detuve frente al cristal de la tienda y contemplé emocionada toda la gran variedad de dulces y panes que había dentro. Buñuelos, galletas, pasteles, tortitas y en el fondo, ahí en el fondo, me relamí los labios solo con verlos, espumas de fresa, no las había visto más que en libros.

Entre sin pensarlo por una rendija de la ventana, no era muy fuerte como parar empujar la puerta, además, estaba sola. Mi entrada causó algo de sorpresa al público asistente, es decir a los clientes continuos, pero los dueños de la tienda, un matrimonio con un pequeño en brazos, les pareció mucha alegría.

—¿Venís a ver a mi pequeño Grisam? —preguntó la señora con el niño en brazos, asumí entonces que el nombre del pequeño era Grisam. La señora era muy linda y el pequeño, había heredado esa belleza de su madre, cuando crezca, estoy seguro que le robara el aliento a más de una brujita. Sonreí y me acerque al pequeño.

—Mujer, ya te he dicho que mi hijo no tendrá un hada niñera —respondió el esposo de la señora—. Ni mi hermano ni yo, tuvimos un hada por niñera y míranos.

—No soy la niñera del pequeño —sonreí tranquilizando a la pareja—. Ya tengo a quien cuidar, solo que aun no nace.

—¿Entonces debes ser la niñera de los Poppy? —habló la madre del pequeño Grisam—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Martha y este necio de aquí, es mi esposo Víc —señalo al hombre a su lado.

—¡Mucho gusto! —hice una venía en el aire, igual que cuando conocí a mi Madame, la señora pareció encantada por mi gesto—. Me llamó... este... bueno, me dicen Tebe.

—Comprendo, tu nombre es muy largo. Pero estoy segura de que es hermoso —asentí muy feliz—. Por cierto, la granja de los Poppy esta muy lejos, hasta el otro pueblo. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me permitieron dar un paseo, así que vine a visitar el pueblo. Pero el olor a pan recién horneado me trajo hasta aquí —hable algo avergonzada, luego mi estomago corroboro mi historia. La señora Martha sonrió, yo me ruborice aun más.

—Pues parece que tu versión es verdad —volvió a reír, el señor Víc caminó rumbo al mostrador—. Para nuestra primera clienta y en honor a esta ocasión —el señor Víc sacó una espuma de fresa, bueno, una parte de una; me la dio en lo que esposa terminaba de hablar. ¡Me encantaba esa pareja! —. Espero te guste, perdón por no dártela completa, pero no sé si te la puedas acabar.

—Esta bien así, me encanta —dije luego de tomar el preciado dulce, ¡de verdad estaba exquisito!—. Sus dulces le hacen honor al nombre de la tienda —sonreí con la cara llena de espuma de fresa.

—Me alegra que te encantara, vuelve cuando quieras —sonrió la señora Martha, luego el pequeño empezó a llorar—. Ya, ya, Grisam, también te daré uno a ti. Si me disculpas... —hice otra venía y me despedí, habían sido tan amables.

Devore la espuma de fresa y me encaminé a seguir explorando el pueblo. Al salir de la tienda, encontré a un curioso capitán de barco, era muy alto, pero me dio algo de miedo, así que solo lo evite. Luego me encontré nuevamente con mi amigo el Roble, conversamos un rato de cosas sin importancia y luego me despedí.

—¡Fairy Oak es muy lindo! —atiné a decir sin querer, más alguien me había escuchado, una bella mujer de cabello cano, quien al parecer estaba esperando a las afueras de una tienda cercana—. Me alegra haber venido aquí. Ahora a donde iré.

Tenía pensado ir a buscar a Pic y dejar hasta el último mi visita a mi hermana, pero el destino siempre juega con nosotras. La hermosa señora se acercó tranquilamente a mi, yo no la había sentido venir, ya que estaba más ocupada pensando en que haría luego. Cuando de improviso, la señora me habla y me saca de mi trance.

—Eres bastante guapa, tanto como cierta hadita a la que conozco —habló la bella mujer de cabello blanco, me pareció muy simpática y amable. Aunque nunca entendí porque me pareció tan familiar—. ¿Cuál es tú nombre pequeña?

—Soy Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría —dije con una sonrisa, la señora puso una expresión que ya era muy conocida para mí, la veo, cada vez que mencionó mi nombre, por lo que atine a decir—. Pero todos me dicen Tebe.

—Mucho gusto, Tebe —me extendió la mano, la hermosa señora, yo correspondí el saludo—. Si esperas un poco, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien especial.

Al comienzo me pareció algo extraño la petición, pero por cortesía decidí esperar. Mientras lo hacíamos, nos pusimos a conversar de muchas cosas, ella me contó como era la vida en Fairy Oak, los habitantes del pueblo y el nombre de las familias. Yo le platique de mi vida en el reino de las hadas, antes de que el Gran Consejo me hubiera llamado, platicamos mucho, hasta que ella apareció...


	7. El Encuentro de las Hadas Hermanas

**El Encuentro de las Hadas Hermanas.**

Junto a la bella señora, con la que había hablado antes, apareció alguien muy familiar para mí. ¡MI PROPIA HERMANA!, si, no les miento, era la mismísima Sifelizyoserédecírteloquerré o Felí, como le decían en este mundo.

—Manda a decir Mamá Dalia si tú quieres... —Felí no terminó de hablar, ya que yo salí a su encuentro. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, tanto que no pudo articular palabra.

—Felí, te presento a una amiga. Su nombre es Tebe —habló con cortesía la bella mujer.

—¿¡Fe-fe-Felí!? —fue lo único que atine a decir, ella se cubrió la boca con la mano para no reír. Ya estaba más repuesta de la impresión, yo por mi parte aun no.

—Hola Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría, encantada de conocerte —hizo una reverencia y por cortesía se la respondí—. Tiempo sin verte Tebe, mamá no me dijo que vendrías tan pronto querida hermanita.

Lala Tomelilla parecía muy confundida, sí, al descubrir a mi hermana, comencé a atar cabos. La amabilidad de la mujer, el hecho que dijera que me parecía a alguien que conocía, el que "ella" me hubiera parecido tan familiar. Era obvio, esa bella mujer no era otra más que Lala Tomelilla, la bruja más famosa y querida de Fairy Oak.

—He-he-hermana. Entonces ella es... ¡LALA TOMELILLA! —hablé muy asustada, de inmediato intente disculparme por haber sido tan confianzuda con la venerable bruja, pero ella solo sonrió.

—Entonces, debo suponer que mi Felí y Tebe ya se conocían —ambas asentimos—. Son hermanas cierto —volvimos a asentir—. Y Felí es la mayor. Caray, que pequeño es el mundo, nunca imaginé que Aberdeen pidiera a la hermanita menor de mi hada.

Aberdeen, por fin sabía como se llamaba Madame, me pareció un nombre hermoso, aunque Madame la Mariposa también lo era. ¿Pero por qué Madame la Mariposa?, entonces recordé que la Madame jamás terminó de contarme la historia, mientras yo si respondí a todas sus preguntas. ¡Me sentí estafada!

—Si el mundo es muy pequeño —respondió con cierto aire de grandeza mi hermana—. Ahora también voy a tener que hacer de niñera de mi hermana menor —bromeó Felí, aunque a mi no me lo pareció.

—¡Pero solo por trescientos añitos! —fue lo único inteligente que atine a decir, Lala Tomelilla soltó en risa, mi hermana solo se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

—No has cambiado en nada querida hermanita —bromeó Felí, yo solo la vi enojada—Oye, ¿lo qué tienes en la cara es espuma de fresa? ¡Sí lo es! —dijo luego de acercar su dedo a mi rostro y tomar parte del dulce pegado a mi cara, como era de esperarse, se lo llevó a la boca y emocionada habló—. ¡Esta delicioso!, venga Tomelilla, vamos a comprar un poco. Mamá Dalia aun demora.

Conocía lo golosa que era mi hermana, sabía que no se resistiría, menos si veía que yo ya la había probado. Lala Tomelilla no pudo evitarlo, se despidió de mí y fue con Felí a comprar a la tienda, supongo que si le hubiera dicho que me la regalaron, hubiera sido más dramático, pero vamos, Felí ya tenía suficiente con saber que probé el postre primero que ella. Así que decidí proseguir con mi aventura de descubrimiento de Fairy Oak.


	8. De vuelta al trabajo

**De vuelta al trabajo.**

Volé explorando Fairy Oak un buen rato, era una ciudad increíble, aun hoy no encuentro palabras para describirla completamente. Supongo que quizás si hay una, Fairy Oak es un lugar mágico, donde todo lo bueno puede pasar. Sí, supongo que esa seria una descripción confiable del pueblo.

Ahora si me tocará describir Frentebosque, supongo que debería meditar más, no hay mucho en el pueblo, salvo por la granja, el acantilado y ese faro que me da algo de temor. ¡No te acerques nunca allí Shirley!, todo en Frentebosque es curioso, desde el bosquecito llenó de árboles cantarines. ¡Es verdad! olvide mencionar el bosque, el Bosque-que-canta para ser exactos, se dice que son prisioneros que fueron condenados a permanecer como árboles. No sé que clase de crímenes hayan cometido, pero todos parecen ser por amor, lo sé, porque sus canciones siempre hablan de sus seres amados.

El Bosque-que-canta era un lugar mágico, aunque estaba llenó de personas que de un modo u otro infringieron la ley, no era un lugar para atemorizarse. ¡De verdad! Bosque-que-canta es un lugar lindo, hasta cierto punto. Llenó de árboles muy hermoso, aunque algo tristes, hay cedros, pinos, abetos, robles, aunque hay una gran variedad de árboles, lo que siempre me ha extrañado, es que curiosamente no hay ningún sauce, los árboles llegaron a comentarme que dependiendo del tipo de crimen, eran convertidos en determinados árboles, mas cuando pregunte de los sauces, todos callaron.

¡De verdad! Cuando pregunté el tipo de crimen a cometer para que alguien se convirtiera en un sauce, El Bosque-que-canta, paso a ser el Bosque-del-silencio. Supongo que debe ser un crimen algo especial para que nadie hablare. Pero me intrigo mucho, más con lo curiosa que soy. ¿Por qué quería saber acerca de los sauces?, simple, Madame me comentó en nuestra charla, que era uno de sus árboles favoritos, el último que vio, fue cuando su madre desapareció. Por ello le guardaba un cierto cariño.

Pensé en hacerle un regalo buscando un sauce, pero ni en Frentebosque, ni en Fairy Oak, mucho menos en el Bosque-que-canta había uno. ¿Es que acaso es prohibido plantar un sauce? me pregunté por muchas ocasiones, eso, hasta el día en que Shirley nació. Luego toda la verdad me fue revelada de una manera muy triste, hermosa, pero triste.

Sin haberlo pensado, perdida en mis pensamientos, me había encaminado casi por instinto a la granja de los Poppy, no sabría explicarlo, pero sentí esa necesidad de ir de improviso. ¡Algo me decía que debía ir! sería acaso mi instinto de hada, no lo sé, lastima que no le hice caso antes, sino, el siguiente capítulo fuera muy diferente.


	9. El Ataque de las Dos Bestias

**El Ataque de las Dos Bestias.**

Algo dentro de mí, me decía que debía correr, es decir, volar más rápido. A toda prisa cruce Fairy Oak, llegué a la plaza y vi a loa gatitos, una madre gata estaba trayendo al mundo a su descendencia, ¡eran tan lindos!, parecían bolitas de algodón con garras y colmillos. Estuve tentada en acercarme, pero desde que me llevo tan mal con los gatos, preferí verlos desde lejitos, si, de lejos se ven más bonitos.

Me quedé embobada un buen rato, luego recordé que iba a hacer, avergonzada continué mi camino. Llegué a Frentebosque en un triz, la granja estaba frente a mí, no podía estar más emocionada, llegué a la puerta y toque apresurada, pero nadie me abrió. Estaba atemorizada. ¿Qué sucedía adentro? ¿Por qué nadie me abría? ¿Habrían salido todos?, ¡no podría ser así!, Madame me dijo que quería descansar y el señor Poppy aun tenía que ordeñar y alimentar a los animales, tía Malva de seguro estaba cosiendo.

Volé hasta arriba, pegué mi cara al cristal, ¡estaba frío!, miré dentro de la habitación, pero no era la buhardilla donde se había quedado dormida Aberdeen, es decir, la Madame. Pasé a la siguiente ventana, luego a la siguiente y la siguiente, ya solo quedaba una, de seguro esa era, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió buscar al revés, si era la primera? Me asomé por la ventana y entonces los vi, ¡ERAN DOS BESTIAS MONSTRUOSAS! y estaban caminando rumbo a mi Madame.

Golpee la ventana con fuerza, pero mis pequeñas manos no emitieron gran ruido y esas dos terribles bestias se acercaban cada vez más a la Madame. Desesperada grite lo más fuerte que pude, no sé como, aun hoy intento descubrirlo, pero el picaporte de la ventana se abrió y esta se levantó, ¡fue como mágico!, juraría que fue Madame, de no ser porque estaba aun dormida. ¿Sería la pequeña en su vientre?, nah, no podría ser ella... ¿o sí?

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad, volé lo más a prisa entrando por la ventana, me detuve frente a las dos bestias que querían devorar a mi querida Madame. Ambas se detuvieron al verme, sentí algo de miedo, una de ella, la mayor, acercó su enorme rostro y pegó su helada nariz a mi rostro, luego me lamió.

—¡HIACK! —exclamé toda llena de saliva de perro. Fue cuando lo entendí, cuando llegué por primera vez, observe dos curiosas estatuas, la de un perro y un ratón observando de lejos el baile de Madame.

—¡Roff! —ladró el perro, aunque para mi fue una clara presentación. "Soy Barolo" dijo el fiel can, luego preguntó: "¿Quién eres?".

—Soy Tebe, encantada de conocerte Barolo —dije con una sonrisa, el pequeño ratoncito sentado sobre su cabeza se aproximo a mí, luego de olerme, me extendió la mano y se presentó—. Mucho gusto Mr. Berry, es un lindo nombre.

Ahora lo entendía, las dos estatuas de animales que había visto antes, ¡claro! pero que despistada soy. Durante mi baile de bienvenida con Madame, entre vuelta y vuelta, pude observar dos bellísimas estatuas de un perro y un ratoncito mirándonos. Me parecieron hermosas, más que nada el curioso detalle de que parecían mover los ojos y seguirnos por la habitación, cautivo toda mi atención, mas, durante todo nuestro baile no se movieron ni un centímetro.

Luego, cuando bajé apresurada, no los encontré, supuse que los había guardado en otro lado. Jamás cruzó por mi cabeza que estuvieren vivos, que despistada hada soy. En mi paseo por Fairy Oak olvidé completamente a las dos estatuas, mas, cuando regresé y encontré la casa cerrada, me asusté mucho de ver que esas dos estatuas misteriosamente habían cobrado vida y pretendían devorarse a mi Madame.

Luego de charlar un rato y exclaraser… eclamar… eclarar… de poner en claro lo que pasaba (¡de verdad necesitó esa pluma de búho!), me comentaron ambos, que Madame no les había dado aun de comer y venían a despertarla, por lo mismo. Ahí lo entendí, ahora comprendía porque se habían aproximado a Madame, con esa cara de querérsela devorar entera. ¡Es que los pobres no habían comido desde ayer!

—¡No sé preocupen! —exclamé muy oportunamente, no debía permitirle a nadie, aunque fueran miembros de la familia, que molestaran el sueño de mi Madame—. Yo sé cocinar.

Ambos animales se pusieron muy felices y bajaron apresurados, yo me quedé arriba meditando que haría ahora. La Madame descansaba con la vista a la pared, al menos el ruido no la había molestado. Por fin una cosa buena, aunque ahora debía enfrentar otro problema, ¡les había mentido a esos pobres animales!

—¡En que lío me metí!, yo no sé cocinar —exclamé muy preocupada—. Vamos Tebe, no puede ser tan difícil. Solo son un perro y un ratoncito, no pueden comer mucho, además no vas a prepararles un banquete. Después de todo, tú sabes cocinar —me lo repetí, tratando de darme ánimo—. Si a hervir agua y quemar el pan le llamaban cocinar ¡Entonces soy una experta! —terminé desilusionada.

De pronto escuché una risita, parecía venir de la improvisada cama donde descansaba mi Madame. Volé silenciosamente y me acerqué despacio, Madame dormía placidamente... o tal vez no. Me acerqué muy lentamente al rostro de Madame y caminé hasta su oído, me incliné y luego de darle un besó le dije...

—Sé que estas despierta, te gusta verme sufrir. ¿Verdad? —le susurré en el oído. Ella sonrió y de improviso se levanto, casi me caigo, de no ser porque sé volar, hubiera terminado en el suelo—. ¡Oye, más cuidado por favor! Soy delicada y me rompo con facilidad —ella estalló en risa.

—Me encanta tú forma de ser Tebe. Eres muy diferente a Mía —¿Mía, mi madre?, me sentí muy interesada en lo que Madame tuviera que decir. Pero tenía a dos comensales hambrientos esperando abajo—. Bajemos de una vez, Barolo y Mr. Berry deben estar esperando. Pero antes ayúdame a bajar de la cama —dijo entre sonrisas.

Con un poco, miento, con mucho esfuerzo, logré ayudar a Madame a bajarse de la cama. ¡Uff! Si que esta pesadita, me preguntó cuanto llegará a pesar la pequeña alojada en su vientre.

—Bien, vamos a cocinar —yo me sobresalte, ¿acaso me incluía a mí? —. Sí, tú también me ayudarás. Esta mal que un hada mienta, así que te enseñaré a cocinar, quien sabe, quizás luego le enseñes tú a mi querida Shirley —sonrió la Madame, a veces parecía que me leía a mente o quizás es que soy tan predecible.

Bajamos y ambos animales ya nos esperaban, Barolo tenía su plato en la boca y Mr. Berry, sentado sobre la cabeza del perro, se estaba acicalando, quizás para matar el rato. Como sea, bajamos directo a la cocina, si la sala y los cuartos eran una locura, imagínense como era la cocina. A reventar llena de todo tipo de cosas, frascos llenos de ingredientes, ollas y sartenes, coladores de todo tamaño, especias raras y difíciles de encontrar, ¡había de todo!

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté señalando un curioso frasco lleno de un líquido amarillento, parecía tener un ojo. Juraría que cuando señale el frasco ¡el ojo parpadeo!

—Es ojo de salamandra. Pero no voy a prepararlo sino hasta la cena de mañana —yo casi vomito al oír eso—. Es broma. Es una esfera de cristal a la que llaman canica, parece un ojo, ¿cierto? —yo asentí, ¡juraría que esa cosa no dejaba de mirarme!—. La usan para jugar los niños al otro lado del océano. Fue una curiosa historia el como la obtuvimos. El por qué esta en ese frasco, es porque tía Malva cree y jura que ese juguete parpadea y no deja de verla.

—Opino igual —dije para mis adentros, más no lo mencione. Rápidamente mi atención fue captada por otro frasco, uno muy lindo lleno de arena de colores.

—Esa es arena del sueño —respondió Madame luego de sacar los ingredientes con los que prepararía la comida de Barolo y Mr. Berry, me pareció ver que se metió algo a la boca, pero no estoy segura—. Si la rocías sobre una persona o animal, este se quedará dormido en el acto.

—¿Por qué tienen algo así? —pregunté intrigada, ese objeto era muy valioso.

—No te has dado cuenta querida Tebe —yo negué moviendo confundida la cabeza—. Todos los objetos guardados en la cocina, ¡son mágicos!

Abrí la boca en el asombro.


	10. Amor y Valentía

**Amor y Valentía.**

La Madame y yo nos encontrábamos cocinando, bueno, si se puede llamar a lo que hacia cocinar. Tan solo le pasaba los ingredientes que me pedía.

No se si la Madame adivino, que mis "habilidades culinarias" eran tan poderosas, que donde tocaba un pastel, este se desinflaba; si preparaba un guiso, este se incendiaba; la leche… se cortaba y así.

Supongo que por ello, me limitaba a pasarle los ingredientes que pedía y a probar lo que hacia de vez en cuando.

—Necesito más azúcar miel —asentí y volé hasta un estante, agarre con fuerza el frasco que tenía en la etiqueta el nombre que creí haber escuchado, luego se lo pase a la Madame.

—Tebe —interrumpió de pronto la Madame, yo me asuste, creí haber hecho algo malo—. ¿Por qué les dices Mr. Berry y Barolo a Amor y Valentía?

—¿Amor y Valentía? —miré a Madame muy confundida—. ¿Quiénes son esos?

—Amor es el pequeño ratoncito y Valentía es el perro.

—¡Oh! —exclamé asombrada.

—¿Por qué les llama así? —pregunté intrigada.

—Es el nombre con el cual los llamaba tía Malva.

—¡Oh! —dije sorprendida.

—Por eso se me hizo raro que los llamaras de otra forma. Barolo y Mr. Berry.

—Tú también les dijiste así —sin darme cuenta, había empezado a "tutear" a mi Madame.

—Pero lo hice, porque tú los empezaste a llamar de esa forma.

—¿Ah si? —me puse a pensar muy confundida, no recordaba haber dicho sus nombres en voz alta. O cuando menos, no en el idioma de los humanos.

—Sí, cuando hablaban en la cocina.

Me puse a recordar, después de todo, soy un hada olvidadiza, pero algo que paso hace diez minutos debía de recordarlo sin problema. Por desgracia… no recordaba nada más que me había puesto a conversar con ambos animales.

—¡Espera un poco! —grité para mis adentros—. Era verdad, conversaba con ellos, pero en idioma animal, no en el de los humanos.

—Sí, recién te das cuenta.

La expresión en mi cara, pareció alegrar a la Madame.

—Por el amor de _Plateadagotadegentilsabiduría_. La Madame puede entender el idioma de los animales —pensé sumamente asombrada y al parecer, ella ya se había dado cuenta.

—De verdad eres muy lenta Tebe. Pásame más espadas de sal.

—¿Espadas de Sal? —en mi vida había oído ese nombre, ella sonrió.

De verdad, a veces pienso que la Madame hacia todo eso al drede. Le encantaba hacerme nudos la cabeza y confundirme lo más que podía. Luego reía viendo como yo sola trataba de desenredar las marañas que me había creado.

—Espadas de Sal… Espadas de Sal… —volé buscando por cada uno de los estantes, nada. ¿Qué era una Espada de Sal?

—Ay mi querida Tebe.

La Madame sonrío, luego, se movió por toda la cocina buscando entre frascos escondidos. Sacó varios de ellos "Espadas de Sal", "Trozos de Cielo", "Agujas de Hielo", "Azúcar de Nubes", "Polvo de Hada".

El último ingrediente llamo mi atención.

—¿Polvo de Hada? —me puse a pensar, las hadas somos luz, como se saca polvo de algo. ¿Acaso se lo machacaba y luego se lo molía?

Comencé a imaginar cosas muy raras, el por qué, aunque la Madame era una Bruja, no había tenido un Hada antes. Qui-quizás, ella ya la tu-tuvo, pero se porto ma-mal y la hizo polvo.

Trague difícilmente.

Alarmada vi a la Madame a los ojos y muy sería debía preguntarle.

—¿Pasa algo hadita? —yo asentí nerviosa—. Vamos, prometo responder todo lo que preguntes.

Yo suspiré, este era el momento para preguntarle todo lo que había estado preguntándome y quizás, mucho más.

—Tu-tu-viste ha-hada ni-niñera.

Ella solo asintió.

—Cu-cu-cu…

—¿Pato?

No es que me estaba burlando, realmente estaba muy nerviosa y sentía como si mi lengua no me entrara en la boca.

—N-no.

—Vamos, respira hondo Tebe. Yo no muerdo… el que muerde es Valentía o Barolo, como le dijiste.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor, me dio más ánimos para preguntar todo lo que quería saber.

—¿De verdad puedo preguntar lo que desee?

—Claro y aprovecha, ocasiones como esta son muy pocas.

Ella sonrió, su largo cabello rojo cubrió uno de sus ojos, ella se lo quitó con la mano llena de harina. Su rostro quedó blanco por la harina, aun así, se veía hermosa, como una princesa o una reina.

—Que bueno, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero lo primero…

Tenía miles y miles de dudas, pero ya con más confianza, le preguntaría aquello que más curiosidad me daba.

—Vamos. ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Empecé… de muy mala manera, por cierto.

—Aberdeen —dije muy sería, el rostro de la Madame cambio completamente, su rostro siempre alegre desapareció para dar paso a una mirada muy sería.

—No me gusta hacer esto, pero no tengo otra alterativa —la Madame me vio con una mezcla de tristeza y algo de resignación.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunte asustada.

—Sitristetúestáisdecírmeloquerríasentoncesyotebesaríaparadartepartedemialegría nunca más, me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma —habló seriamente la Madame—. Es una orden.

—S-Sí —yo asentí, no podía hacer nada más. ¡Era una orden!

El resto de la tarde, la Madame y yo, no cruzamos palabra alguna, salvo en ocasiones para pedir uno u otro ingrediente para la comida de ambos animalitos. Fue el día más horrible para mí, pero descubrí algo más ese mismo día, algo más duro, que el haber llamado a mi Madame por su nombre.


	11. Galletas Infinitas

**Galletas Infinitas.**

En la noche, se repitió la misma escena. Madame estaba cocinando, mientras yo, me encontraba pasándole de nuevo los ingredientes. Seguíamos usando ingredientes cada vez más raros, algunos hasta miedo me dio de imaginar de donde los habían sacado.

—Los ingredientes si que son raros —pensé muy confundida.

No sabía que mismo prepararíamos, si era un extraño brebaje para algún conjuro raro o lo que estábamos cocinando era… _"La cena de esta noche"_.

Juro que no abrí la boca, todo me lo guarde para mi misma, pero no se porque, Madame supo lo que pensaba. Seguro porque es una bruja.

—Deja de arrugar la cara, Tebe. Debes estar abierta a cosas nuevas.

—¿Cosas nuevas? Eso nos va a convertir en sapos de seguro.

Ella solo rió.

—Pues mejorarías mucho, mi querida Tebe. Créeme, he conocido Sapitos muy inteligentes.

—Pues yo solo he conocido sapos que me quieren merendar —dije molesta y cruzada de brazos.

—Me encantas Tebe —reventó a reír Madame.

—Perdón por lo de hace rato, Madame —mi voz era de suma tristeza.

—Descuida Tebe, además no lo sabias. No debí actuar de esa forma.

—Puedo preguntar algo.

—¿Es sobre mi nombre? —asentí—. Te puedo preguntar algo antes.

—Sí.

—Conoces acerca del Infinito Poder.

—Si.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—El Poder Absoluto, es el poder de crear y destruir. Son la Luz y la Oscuridad.

—Tienes una idea.

—¿Estoy equivocada?

Me quedé muy confundida, me encantaba aprender del Mundo de los Hombres, ya que quería saber todo lo que pudiera. Quería ser como Felí y lograr cosas increíbles. No era muy aplicada o ponía atención, además de que me distraía con facilidad y era olvidadiza, pero aprender de los Mágicos, era un tema que siempre me fascinaba.

—Digamos, que solo sabes lo que te han dicho.

—¿Lo qué me han dicho?

—Si.

—Acaso es diferente en la realidad.

—Si.

—¿Cuánto?

—Digamos que… algo.

—Oh.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por varios minutos, no sabía si debía preguntar acerca del tema que habíamos tocado o no. La conducta de Madame siempre me intrigaba, mucho. Era como un rompecabezas andante hecho bruja. Solo me dedicaba a seguir cocinando.

Hasta que la Madame rompió el silencio.

—Acabamos.

Dijo tapando las ollas y sentándose para descansar. Yo creí que sería todo, pero la Madame se levantó y me miró algo emocionada.

—¿Quieres hacer galletas, Tebe?

—¿Galletas?

—Si, galletas.

—Me encantaría, pero no se hacer galletas.

—Es sencillo, ven.

La Madame me hizo seguirla hasta otro cuarto, de entre una pila de libros, sacó desde los libros de más abajo, un recetario. Hubiera jurado que la pila iba a caer, pero no lo hizo. A veces, esa casa me confundía mucho.

—¿Qué es?

—Un libro de recetas de cocina.

—¿Un recetario?

—Aja.

—¿Vamos a cocinar con él?.

—Aja.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Adivina.

—¿Pastel de Hierbajos?

—No hadita loca, de que te platique antes.

—¿Del Poder Absoluto?

—No tan "antes".

—De hacer galletas.

—Exacto.

—¿Vamos a hacer galletas?

—No cualquier galleta.

—Oh.

Debían ser galletas muy especiales para que la Madame se hubiera molestado tanto en buscar aquel viejo recetario, rescatándolo de entre aquel montón de libros que estaban apilados.

—¿Son Galletas Infinitas?

—¿Galletas Infinitas?

Madame me miró confundida. Le explique lo que había creído, que si habíamos estado hablando del Poder Infinito y luego de galletas, la una cosa tendría que ver con la otra. Por lo que sería Galletas Infinitas.

—No, no te adelantes Tebe, ya lo veras.

Regresamos a la Cocina, limpió la mesa y abrió el libro en una página en especial. Estaba impaciente por ver que tipo de Galletas Mágicas haríamos.

—¿Galletas de Mantequilla?

—Aja.

—No parecen muy mágicas.

—Vamos, no dirás lo mismo hasta que las pruebes.

—Esta bien, hagámoslas.

—Esa es la idea.

Comenzamos a leer la receta, realmente era muy sencilla y teníamos todos los ingredientes que pedía. No parecía muy complicada, de hecho se veía muy tentadora a simple vista.

**_Galletas de Mantequilla._**

**_Ingredientes:_**

_Mantequilla: 125 gramos_ _Azúcar: 50 gramos_ _Harina: 170 gramos_

**_Preparación:_**

_Tiempo estimado: 30 minutos_

_En un bol se pone la harina, el azúcar y la mantequilla_ _Con las manos bien limpias se mezcla todo muy bien hasta obtener una masa homogénea y consistente. Al principio no parece que tenga que cuajar debido a la gran cantidad de harina, pero tras trabajar la masa durante un rato va adquiriendo forma y consistencia_ _Una vez que la masa está lista se divide en partes iguales y se les da la forma deseada procurando que cada galleta tenga un grosor aproximado de medio centímetro_ _A continuación se coloca cada galleta cuidadosamente en una bandeja previamente enharinada_ _Se pone la bandeja en el horno y se hornea durante 15 minutos a una temperatura de 180 grados_ _En el momento que las galletas empiezan a quedar tostadas se retiran del horno y se dejan enfriar. Una vez enfriadas se pueden sacar de la bandeja y ya están listas para probarlas_

**_Notas Adicionales:_**

_Estas galletas se pueden modificar añadiendo una cucharadita de cacao, frutos secos o canela en la mezcla de la masa dándole un sabor único y característico._

Debo admitir que fue divertido preparar las galletas con la Madame, aunque ella no quiso seguir la receta al píe de la letra. De hecho, uso cantidades indistintas de ingredientes, a su propia medida iba agregando la mantequilla, la harina y el azúcar.

Según dijo, las recetas solo son una guía, depende del propio ojo del que cocina para calcular la medida de cada cosa. Además, ayudaba mucho probar cada vez, para sentir que le faltaba a la mezcla.

Mientras veíamos como las galletas se cocían en el horno de leña. Madame y yo nos sentamos a continuar platicando acerca de la conversación que dejamos pendiente.

—Sabes para que te enseñe a hacer galletas.

—¿Para poder comerlas de nuevo?

—Me gusta tu ingenuidad mi querida Tebe.

—¿Mi que?

—Recuerdas acerca del Infinito Poder, cierto.

—Si, el origen de toda la magia de los Mágicos de la Oscuridad y de la Luz.

—La que se hereda de los tíos y tías hacia sus sobrinos o sobrinas.

—Si, esa.

—Sabes porque no se la hereda de madres a hijos.

—Magia de Madres a hijos… ¿No es eso contra la reglas?

—De hecho si.

—Nunca entendí porque esa tradición de heredar solo los poderes de los tíos o tías. Un Mágico debería siempre tener un hermano o hermana para poder tener hijos que sigan el legado mágico.

—Si, también la considero una ley sin sentido, mi querida Tebe. Pero las leyes están por algo, no lo crees.

—¿Qué sucede con los hijos o hijas de aquellas Brujas que heredaron el poder de sus Madres?

—No lo sabes.

—No. Solo se que es ilegal eso y que las Brujas que lo hagan, serán convertidas en árboles.

—Un castigo muy fuerte para un crimen tan bello, no lo crees.

—Un crimen de amor. Si fuera por mí, no se consideraría crimen. Una madre que entregué sus propios poderes a su hija por amor, no lo considero un crimen. Por el contrarió, sería algo de admirar. Si fuera por mí, le daría un premio.

La Madame comenzó a llorar al escuchar mis palabras. Pensé que era causa de la bebé en su tripa, pero me equivoque. La Madame me contó una historia que heló mi sangre y detuvo mis alas. Era una historia que me entristeció mucho.


	12. Antena, la Grulla

**Antena, la Grulla.**

Hoy con Madame iríamos a visitar a uno de sus amigos. Según me dijo, sería una valiosa ayuda en el futuro. Por mi parte, entre más personas hayan en la casa, mucho mejor. Las dos que ya habían como que no eran de mucha ayuda.

La tía Malva solo se la pasaba cociendo, no se como no se quedaba ciega. Estaba a oscuras encerrada, todo el día y toda la noche cosiendo y cosiendo. Con la única luz de una vela con la que se guiaba.

Y pues, el esposo de Madame, el padre de Shirley, no era el alma de la fiesta que digamos. Rara vez pasaba en casa, más pasaba afuera. Pintaba y pintaba, también era bueno tallando. Prácticamente era bueno con lo que fuera.

Pero me sentía muy sola, sentía como si de un modo u otro, todos trataran de evitar a la Madame. Cuan equivocada estaba en ese entonces. Pero en ese tiempo, tan solo sentía que los animales eran mis amigos y amigos, de mi Madame.

Barolo y Mr. Berry eran muy divertidos al final, me encantaba charlar con ellos. Quien creyera que un perro y un ratoncito serían tan buena compañía. Aunque debo decir, que el pequeño ratoncito era fans de los arándanos azucarados.

En una ocasión no me pude acabar los míos y para no desilusionar a la Madame, se los di a Mr. Berry. En realidad se los había dado primero a Barolo, pero quien iba a saber que no le gustaban tanto. Luego le pase los arándanos al ratoncito, los olisqueo y luego de un momento, se los comió todos.

Fue tan curioso, su lengua se puso azul con tan pocos arándanos.

Aunque me gané un buen sermón de la Madame cuando vio, que Mr. Berry sacaba la lengua y esta estaba azul. Madame casi se muere del susto y fue a alertar a la tía Malva y a su esposo. Diría que fue hasta cómico… eso, hasta que Madame se dio cuenta de mi pequeña travesura inocente y me regaño muy duramente.

Yo que iba a saber que no se le debía dar de comer nada que le manchará de azul la lengua al ratoncito. Buena la hice.

Pero lo que sucedió el día que conocí a la Grulla Antena, fue aun más trágico que haberle puesto la lengua azul a Mr. Berry.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando habíamos acabado con los quehaceres.

—Alístate Tebe, hoy te presentaré a un buen amigo.

—¿Qué me debo alistar? Solo tengo un juego de ropa, la que llevo puesta.

—Es una expresión hadita. Pero vamos.

Madame se secó las manos y ambas salimos por la puerta principal.

—¿Qué tan lejos vive?

—Veamos.

La Madame comenzó a calcular.

—Diría que como a tres o cuatro…

—¿Kilómetros? No vive tan lejos.

—No, metros.

Yo intrigada miré en todas direcciones, pero solo veía animales. Ninguna casa cercana.

—Esta viendo mal, no vive en los alrededores.

—Ahora me va a venir a decir, que vive en el techo.

Ella sonrió, detestaba que me viera con esa pícara sonrisa. Solo significaba una cosa, que lamentaría haber hablado de más.

Y de hecho, lo hice.

—¿Vive en el techo?

—Por qué no lo compruebas.

—Odiaré hacer esto, pero iré a ver.

Y así lo hice.

—¡Esa cigüeña me quiso comer! Me confundió con un sapo.

Madame rió.

Madame me había hecho subir al techo, para que visitara un nido. Dentro, salía un largo pico, el cual, al acercarme, me quiso tragar entera.

—Dígale que regrese el próximo mes, Shirley no nacerá hasta dentro de varios días.

—Es una grulla —Madame rió—. No solo las cigüeñas comen pequeños sapos o ranas, Tebe.

—¿Segura no es Cigüeña?

—Muy segura.

—Pero se ve igual a una cigüeña

La cigüeña, grulla o como se llame, me quiso morder nuevo

—¿Puedo bajar ya? No me siento segura aquí arriba.

—Baja, ya te conoció.

Antes de bajar, le mostré la lengua a ese pájaro.

—Por fin a salvo.

Madame rió al verme besar la tierra.

—Vamos Tebe, no fue divertido. Donde se fue tu espíritu aventurero

—Yo creo que se quedo con ese pajarraco, estoy segura que se lo comió.

—La misma divertida Tebe —Madame rió nuevamente.

Me encantaba ver a Madame tan feliz, riendo y riendo, aun cuando yo fuera la fuente constante de sus risas.

—No se que haría sin ti.

—¿Aburrirte?

—Supongo.

—Madame, le puedo preguntar algo.

—Siempre que no lo arruines al final, Tebe.

Yo solo me sonroje apenada.

—Ni siquiera sabía que las Hadas se podían sonrojar.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

—Pregúntame Tebe, que querías saber.

—¿No sé enoja?

—Creo que no. Pregunta.

—Por qué el Señor Edgar y la tía Malva son tan… —pensé mejor las cosas—. "Especiales".

Madame rió mucho.

—¿Se enojo? —mis antenas se cayeron por la preocupación.

—Claro que no. Pero recuerdas lo que te hablé del Poder Absoluto.

—Oh si. ¿Tiene algo que ver? —Madame asintió—. ¿Cuánto?

—Bastante.

—De verdad.

—Si, es verdad. Recuerda, el Infinito Poder no puede vivir cerca de los hombres. Es peligroso.

—¿Pero y Shirley?

Madame suspiró.

—Shirley tomará mi lugar en su momento.

—Oh —fue lo único atinado que logré decir.

—¿Y que te pareció Previsión?

Madame había cambiado de tema, aunque no me di cuenta hasta mucho después.

—Previsión, eso que es.

—La Grulla del tejado, la viste o no.

—¿Antena?

Madame me miró curiosa.

—¿Por qué le dices Antena?

—No la vio cuando se levantó, esas patas tan largas que tiene. Parecen dos antenas, en especial cuando las cruza. ¡Parece una veleta!

Madame estalló en risa.

—¿Qué dije?

—Nada, no es nada. Solo que pensaba, serás una buena niñera para mi Shirley.

—Gracias.

—Como son, Barolo, Mr. Berry y Antena. ¿Cierto?

—Aja.

—Que divertido sería en unos años.

—¿Divertido?

—Ya lo verás en unos años, Tebe.

A veces Madame decía cosas que me dejaban muy consternada.

—Hadita, quieres visitar a un sapito muy inteligente.

—No gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi basta experiencia a su lado, me ha enseñado dos cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Primero, jamás preguntar más de la cuenta. Es contraproducente.

—¿Por qué?

—Sencillo, siempre cambia de tema o me enreda aun más con la explicación.

—Lo sé, pero no es divertido.

—Claro, que una pobre hada que nunca salió de Rocío de Plata y no conoce el mundo, se le revuelva la cabeza. Es muy gracioso. Miré como me río.

—En serió eres muy graciosa Tebe. Por cierto, cual es la segunda cosa que aprendiste conmigo.

—Ah si. Aunque rara vez usas eso famosos poderes suyos. Jamás debo aceptar alguna orden que no use mi nombre completo en ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Si hago algo que me ha mandado, me terminará pasando alguna desgracia.

—¿Cómo ser devorada viva?

—Si, como ser devorada viva por una cigüeña.

El pájaro que estaba arriba lanzó un graznido al escucharme llamarla cigüeña.

—Esta bien, Garza. ¿Feliz?

El pajarraco nuevamente volvió a graznar. No entendía porque la Madame estaba muy divertida.

—Bueno, bueno. Discúlpame por no saber de pájaros. Como iba a saber yo que hay mucha diferencia entre grullas, cigüeñas y garzas. Para mi son iguales.

El pajarraco volvió a graznar.

—¡CÓMO!

Volé a enfrentar a ese pajarraco, que había dicho que todas las hadas parecían luciérnagas mal encendidas.

—A ver pajarraco. Repítelo en mi cara.

La grulla empezó a graznar igual que antes. Luego me miró furiosa.

—Tienes un punto, Antena.

Como podía discutir con un enorme pico que amenazaba peligrosamente, cerrarse sobre mi pequeña "hadosidad".

—Amigas.

Me tuve que tragar mi orgullo y le estiré mi mano al pajarraco ese. El también me estiró un dedo. Luego estrechamos las "manos".

—Entonces Antena, me ayudaras a proteger a Shirley.

La grulla aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Es bueno tener alguien más en quien confiar.

Discutido y arreglado todo, baje donde Madame. Ella esbozaba una mirada aun más pícara. No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que preguntar.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes nueva amiga, cierto.

—Si.

—Me alegro. ¿Quieres ir al acantilado?

—¿Acantilado?

—Si, es mi lugar favorito. Sientes como el mar choca contra las rocas. Es un lugar mágico.

—Bueno. Me gustaría ver algo diferente a la granja.

—Te fascinara, si te paras sobre las rocas. Sientes como si el mar te fuera a tragar.

—Eso se oye escalofriante.

—Vamos, es divertido.

—Esta bien, iré. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Algún día, puede decirme, porque no puedo llamarla por su nombre.

—Ten por seguro, que no me iré de aquí, sin antes responder a tu pregunta, querida Tebe.

_"¿Se iría?"_

Esas palabras me dejaron sumamente preocupada, tanto, que no pude disfrutar del bello espectáculo. El agua estallando violentamente sobre las rocas, los pequeños barcos navegando a lo lejos, como el sol se proyectaba sobre el mar. Incluso el ver a mi Madame corriendo descalza sobre el agua.

Nada de eso me importaba ya.

_"El Infinito Poder solo puede ser uno" _cuando la pequeña Shirley naciera, Madame se tendría que ir para ya no regresar. Las leyes eran muy estrictas en cuanto a eso.

El castigo a infringir esa ley, era ser convertido en un habitante del Bosque que Canta o… que la madre del nuevo Poder Infinito, muriera.

Como sea, mi Shirley, nunca vería a su madre.


End file.
